Skydoesminecraft Adventures In The Nether
by bearskevin81
Summary: OC story! I am accepting 8 OC' s Tell me the species. *Apps Closed*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello I will give you a story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft or Skydoesminecraft**

* * *

Sky was adventuring in the nether with his friends for some netherrack and nether quartz and then he saw a zombie pigman "Hey they have butter!" Yelled sky. "No sky they attack when you hit them." Yelled deadlox but it was too late he had hit the pigman and a long, deep gash was in sky's chest. He yelled in pain as deadlox and fluffy killed the pigman and helped their injured friend up just then a ghast shot a fireball locking them all down to the hard netherrack floor. "Help, help" said sky as he was slipping in and out of consciousness. Luckily, there was another person near by investigating the explosion. "Holy shit." Said the stranger he quickly built a nether portal and put the three in before jumping in.

* * *

Sky's pov :

I woke up in a soft warm bed, my wounds had been bandaged and I sat up to look around and saw his friends in beds still unconscious and I realized that I was hungry but had no food so I got up walked out the door and into a room labeled Living Room. It had wooden floors, a brick fireplace with a lit piece of netherrack.

* * *

"Hello," said a voice from behind sky "I'm Kevin_Bears , call me Kevin unless you want to have the smell of squid in your nose for the rest of your life, you must be skythekidRS." "Hey Kevin, I'm getting pretty hungry is there any food?" Asked sky. "I've been cooking steak since I saved you and your friends because I had a feeling that you would be hungry when you woke up." "Ok, thanks." Said the butter God. A girl came through the door "hey Kevin." Said the girl "hey butterstickofdeath. What did you find this time?" "20 emeralds,100 diamonds, 650 iron, 5 stacks of dirt, gravel, cobblestone, 45 coal, 120 lapis lazuli, 100 Redstone and 100 butter." "Nice job." Said Kevin congratulating her. Deadlox and Fluffy paibnfully walked down the stairs in to the living room. "Good morning." "Good morning" they replied.

* * *

Deadlox' s pov:

I woke up in a bed and I got up walked down the stairs with fluffy. We went into the kitchen and got some steak and had breakfast and went in the living room to talk with the man who saved us. "Hello Deadlox, hello Fluffy, I'm Kevin_Bears, call me Kevin endless you want to die a thousand deaths." "Hello fluffy and I said."

* * *

**A/N THIS Took Me Over An hour to Complete. Follow, Favorite And Review And Tell Me What You Liked. Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft or Skydoesminecraft**

Kevin's pov :

* * *

"And that's the kitchen and the storage room. I'll be on observation deck three north tower if you need me." I said giving the guests a tour of my treemansion which looked exactly like the original world trade center complex. I was looking at the ground some hundred feet below me for something to do. Sky walked in behind me "Hey Kevin, wanna explore with me and deadlox?"he asked. "Sure"I replied. We were walking through the jungle when, suddenly, a fireball flew past our heads. "Who goes there?"yelled a voice from the bushes. "We don't want any trouble so could you let us be on our way?"I said unsheathing my costume built bedrock sword with butter inlays, the rarest type of sword in the world, and apparently the owner of the voice saw it because immediately they said "I didn't know you had that kind of sword, please don't kill me." "I'm not going to kill you now tell me, who are you and what are you doing in the jungle at this time of night?" "I'm soar, and this is silver. Our village was destroyed by zombies and we are the only survivors, we have been moving from place to place constantly."said soar. " pack your things and come with us , we've got shelter."

* * *

**This took me awhile to write so tell me what you liked about this chapter in the reviews follow, favorite, and I'll see you next time and today is the 12th anniversary of the 9/11 terrorist attacks on the world trade center and the Pentagon please remember those who were lost that horrible day, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Soar Is a girl, which I didn't know last chapter so I had to act like zynga on Facebook.**

* * *

At the treemansion sky was sleeping and an endersquid teleported to him and bit into his skull "It's mmm hmmm good." it said sky woke up to the squid chomping into his skull . "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"he yelled as he stabbed the squid in the eyes, killing it. The others came in to see blood dripping down his forehead "What happened here?" "Endersquid attacked me, so I killed the asshat."Sky said

* * *

**A/N:Sorry for the short chapter butterstickofdeath was bothering me. **


	4. Chapter 4

Deadlox pov:

* * *

I was on the roof of the treemansion when I heard a blood curdling scream come from below. I ran into the living room and asked if the others heard the scream and they did. We rushed into sky's room near the core of the tower "What happened?" I asked. "Endersquid attacked me and I killed the asshat."

* * *

Sky's head was bandaged and every one got to sleep. Little did they know that they would encounter two groups of people the next day.

* * *

The next day…

* * *

Sky was at the garden breaking watermelons, and pumpkins, wheat, carrots, and potatoes when, suddenly, a dwarf walked up to him. "Hello, could my group take shelter here? Squids destroyed our jaffa factory and the jaffa cafe, so we met up with this guy, who keeps singing nugget in a biscuit." "I don't know, you have to ask Kevin about that." Sky said.

* * *

Kevin pov:

* * *

I was in my personal library reading 1000 ways to kill a squid when sky came in with a dwarf. "Can my group have shelter here?" He asked. "Sure" I replied.

* * *

**A/N: I have major writers block so if you could PM me and give me ideas for the next chapter that would be nice, and once again follow, favorite and review and tell me what you liked, goodbye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sky pov:

* * *

I was running from squids in a hall and did an epic jump of 20 blocks in slow mo and landed in another hall and fell through a hole. Then I saw a girl with wings coming from her back.

* * *

Via pov:

* * *

I was in the halls of a stronghold that had holes in the ceiling and I turned my back on the 1x1hole and heard a loud SNAP! The sound of bone breaking. I turned around and saw skythekidRS staring at my wings "OHMYFUCKINGGODYOUSAWMYWINGSYOUSHALLNEVERTELLANYON EABOUTTHISEVERNOWCOMEWITHMETOMYHOUSE!" I said as I grabbed him and teleported to my house.

* * *

SIX MINECRAFT DAYS LATER…

* * *

"Okay, you can go home but can I come with you?" I asked "Sure you can." He said.

* * *

ure you can" sky said. "Oh thank you thank you thank you." I said teleporting teleporting us to where he was staying.

* * *

Fluffy's pov:

* * *

"Sky where have you been? Holy crap, there's blood all over you, what happened?" I asked.

"Killing squids. Running from squids. Yeah. Pretty much running for my life." He said "I ran into Via during the incident and she teleported us away then teleported us here." He continued.

* * *

**A/N: I did the at 7:19 A.M. while getting ready for school. Follow, Favorite and Review and tell me what you liked about this chapter. Goodbye**.


	6. Chapter 6

Deadlox pov:

* * *

I was asleep dreaming of being in the warriors series when an explosion rocked the building. Being a floor above where the explosion happened, I was thrown out of bed, out the window and impaled on a guard rail on the bridge where sky and via were standing. "Woah ty, you alright?" sky asked. "I don't think so, sky." I said starting to black out. "Via, go get some help."said sky. "Okay" she replied. "Deadlox, Deadlox, hey Deadlox, stay awake." Said sky, his voice sounding more distant than ever as I saw a white light. I was going into the aether. I saw Notch "Deadlox, you have been good throughout your life, but, you haven't finished your job yet, so I am sending you back" Said Notch. The color returned to my vision and I breathed once again and fainted.

* * *

Kevin pov:

* * *

We were working our hardest to keep deadlox alive, using potions and butter apples and wrapping bandages around his lower torso and putting pressure on his wound. We finally finished working to keep deadlox alive. We put him in clean clothes and then in a bed. "Sky, if there's pus in oozing out from his bandages, then there's an infection, you'll need to give him penicillin if that happens, and, just have to tell you, he'll be out for a couple of weeks and he won't be able to walk for another two weeks" I told him. I left the room and went to bed.

* * *

A couple of weeks later…

Sky pov:

* * *

I sat next to deadlox, who had bandages wrapped around his lower torso. Deadlox opened his eyes for the first time in weeks. "Hey sky" he said. "Hey deadlox, how are you feeling?" I asked. "Good, thanks for asking" he said. "Hey sky" he told me "is there something I could eat? I'm starving." He said. "Yes, there is, here have this." I said. "Mushroom stew, eh good enough." He said.

* * *

**A/N: Follow Favorite and leave a review and tell me what you liked about this chapter. Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

Deadlox pov:

* * *

I was bored and tried sleeping but I couldn't sleep no matter how much I tried I felt I was being watched. I looked out the window and saw a creeper staring at me. "That's a very nice everything you have there, would be a shame if something were to happen to it." it said. A skeleton shot an arrow through the window causing it to shatter. "sssssssssssssssssssss" it said before exploding causing the entire east side of the hospital building to collapse covering me in rubble crushing my legs.

* * *

Sky pov:

* * *

I was watching my favorite soap opera "the young and the butter" "butter butter butter,butter butter butter butter butter."said butter the main character. Suddenly an explosion shook the treemansion follow by a low rumbling sound, the sound of a building collapsing. I ran to the window and watched the east side of the hospital collapse. "Holy shit, deadlox is in that part of the building"I said. I searched for Deadlox in the rubble , then it dawned on me, deadlox was on the second floor of the building. I pulled out my butter shovel and dug deeper into the rubble. After a minute or two I found deadlox passed out in what was his bed and picked him up and carried him on my back in to the house into the bed he woke up in on the first day.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really tired at the moment so that's the reason for the short chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sky pov:

* * *

I looked out the window as the rest of the hospital collapsed. Kevin came into the room "Oh son of a mother fucking bitch! God dammit!,that took me ages to build!"he yelled. "I give up, I have no materials that I can use to rebuild, oh wait, /give Kevin_Bears 64 of diamond , there, that's better."he said.

* * *

Deadlox pov:

* * *

I woke up and got out of bed and everything was blurry, I walked out into the living room and saw a cloud of dust and a newer stronger hospital building made of diamond blocks, gold blocks, and obsidian blocks with floor to ceiling windows. "Sweet building." "Hey deadlox." Sky said. Via came into the room followed by butterstickofdeath, the yogscast and tobuscus and soar. "Oh dear God!"yelled sky. Everyone turned to sky, who was being eaten alive by Endersquids. "Get them off! Get them off! Get them off!" He begged. Via and I stabbed the squids until all of them were dead and broke a window and picked up the squids one by one and tossed them out the window to find that we had thrown sky out the window Via teleported to sky but he fell too low, so she teleported to him, again, he was too low she teleported to him one last time "gotcha."she said and she teleported back up to us and she collapsed so I put sky, who was missing chunks of skin and was covered in blood, against the wall, gave him a butter apple which he quickly devoured, put Via on the couch, covered her up, picked up sky and put him in bed "Thank you."he said.

* * *

Kevin pov:

* * *

"Hey deadlox, when sky and via wake up would you want to go on a search for a village?"I asked. "Sure I would" he said.(two minecraft hours later…) "Hey guys."said sky "hey."said via. "Let's go now."

* * *

Our heroes went on a search for a village when they spotted a plume of smoke rising into the air. "What's that?"Asked sky. "Either it's a forest fire or someone's been greifing."answered Kevin. They walked towards the smoke and found a collapsed building and dead bodies everywhere "Look, a body, and its still alive." "Mitch, is that you?" "Yes Adam, it is, could you help me out please?"Asked Mitch. "Sure."said sky as he helped him up.

* * *

BajanCanadian pov:

* * *

I was building parts of my house with Truemu when a blaze appeared from my nether portal and set my house on fire and twenty charged creepers and two ghasts blew up my house with my villager friends who had to jump to their deaths escape the flames. Truemu went in to the building seconds before it collapsed. I yelled for him to get out of there as it collapsed burying him under rubble. Debris struck my head hard and I heard voices as I passed out. "Hey Mitch, is that you?"said a voice similar to sky's voice "Yes Adam, it is, could you help help me,out please?" I asked him."Sure" he said. "Truemu is in the rubble, along with a handful of survivors."I told him. "Okay, we'll get him out." Sky and deadlox dug and dug until the found an unconscious truemu. "Let's go home."said a new voice. "I'm Kevin, I saved fluffy and deadlox and sky in the nether.""I'm BajanCanadian." I said. We arrived at Kevin's house which looked like the world trade center complex with the world financial center complex with a hospital building "That looks like the twin towers!"I pointed out. "Its a treemansion with the world trade center complex and the world financial center complex with hospital building." Kevin replied.

* * *

Sky pov:

* * *

I was in the living room when squid spawned and grabbed me as a skeleton spawned and shot me in the face twice. "Foolish sky army, you will never win against the almighty squid army!, you shall never see your leader alive again!"squid said as he broke a window and pushed me out as I stabbed him with my butter sword every one looked out the window as I fell, via teleported to me but it was too late, I closed my eyes, accepting my fate, and thought about Dawn, her eyes, all the good times we had, "It's a pool like no other, 'cuz it's got butter."I said in a flashback. The thoughts were over "This is it." I thought. I had hit the concrete at terminal velocity with a loud crashing sound. I saw a light, it was all over.

* * *

BajanCanadian pov:

* * *

I watched in horror as sky plummeted to his death from the 110th floor of wtc 1 and stopped, sending up a cloud of blood, and in happiness as a now dead squid disintegrated in a cloud of blood. "Via, is that you?"I asked. "Yes Mitch it's me."Via replied. We hugged for a couple of minutes and then stopped. "Via I thought you were dead, but you're alive, how?" "I found out that I could teleport, like this."She said. She closed her eyes, she looked concentrated and disappeared. "I'm behind you, now I'm in front of you, I'm behind you, now I'm in front of you."She said. "I could teach you, if you want."She told me. "I would love to learn How to teleport very much." I said.

* * *

Via pov:

* * *

"First you must close your eyes and focus on the place you want to teleport to."I said. "Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, concentrate, concentrate, I can feel the power growing inside of you, now you will feel yourself being teleported somewhere. Open your eyes, tell me where you are."I said. "I'm at Sky's body, what should I do?".He said. "Pick him up and put him in the hospital, he'll be fine in the morning."I said. "Okay, I put him in the hospital, I'm teleporting to you now."he said. "Okay that is all that is required for you to learn how to teleport. "Yesssssshhhhhh."he said.

* * *

**A/N:Here's what most of you have been requesting, a longer chapter. This is a big milestone for the story. With 1,000 + words, it is the Crystal heart of the story. Peace out.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sky pov:

* * *

I woke up in front of notch himself"Sky, tell me why are you here."He said. "I was at Kevin_Bears' treemansion on 110th floor, when a squid spawned and grabbed me by the neck when a skeleton spawned and shot me twice in the face, then squid broke a window and threw me out as I stabbed him with my butter sword."I told him. "Butter?"He said puzzled. "Gold."I said. "How strange, I intended that squids were passive."notch said. "Yeah, well, they're not." "I'm sending you back sky, goodbye." Said Notch.

* * *

Deadlox pov:

* * *

I had to tame a horse to ride to Sky and Dawn's house to inform Dawn about the incident half an hour ago and how we don't expect him to make it. After half an hour of riding a horse to Sky's house, I finally arrived and informed her of the incident. "Let's go to Kevin's house." I said. "Okay."is all Dawn said. After half an hour of riding a horse we arrived at the treemansion. "This way Dawn."I said to her.

* * *

Sky pov:

* * *

I saw another bright light and then I heard sobs coming from my side. I opened my eyes as much as I could, which wasn't much, and I saw a blue and pink haired girl. "That can be only one girl."I thought. "D-Dawn?"I said. "She looked up at me. "I thought I lost you."she said. "I'd never die even if that meant leaving you, sky army, and team crafted."I replied. "I don't know what sky army or I would do without you."She said.

* * *

Three months later…

* * *

Dawn pov:

* * *

We were all walking through a village fighting creeper, zombies and skeletons when a sword went through Sky's lung and Deadlox took an arrow to the knee. (See what I did there?) A girl appeared from shadow. "Whoah, sorry, thought you were a creeper."She said. "We aren't hostile mobs." Said deadlox. Meanwhile, sky was starting to bleed out. "Help me, please."was all he managed to say before blacking out. We took him into a building and gave him potions and apples, but it was no good. "It's no use."I said. "We need setosorcerer." I said. Luckily, we were literally right next to his house. "Seto, sky is injured and we need your help."I said. "I'll see what I can do." He said.

* * *

Setosorcerer pov:

* * *

I was making a potion that would give someone the ability to teleport to other dimensions and universes just by concentrating on it when I heard a knock on the door. "Hello Dawn, how can I help you?"I asked. "Sky's been injured, we need your help."said Dawn. "I'll see what I can do."I said. I crafted a golden apple and gave it to sky. "I forgot I could do that."said Dawn.

* * *

Three weeks later…

Somewhere in equestria…

* * *

"Oh delicious muffin, you will be mine."said Derpy who was about to eat a muffin when a portal opened up and sucked her in along with the mane six, and spike. "MUFFINS."said Derpy in a possessed voice. "Apples as far as the eye can see."said Apple Jack. Everyone of them saw a bright light and heard a crashing sound. "Everypony okay?"Asked Twilight. "Yes, we're fine."the others answered. "Where are we?"Asked Fluttershy. "I'm no expert, but I'd say minecraft."came a voice from behind them. "I'm Kevin, you ponies have been in there for three weeks."said the blocky creature. In a couple of minutes night fell. Zombies, retarded squids, spiders, skeletons, creepers and endermen soon surrounded them. "Follow me if you want to live."said Kevin pulling out his over enchanted bedrock sword and slipping on his butter armor with bedrock armor underneath it. He blocked attacks and slashed mobs when he took an arrow to the knee(see what I did there?) and kept fighting then an arrow went through his chest and head, and he shrugged it off because he had bedrock armor . The ponies were watching from a distance. "Why is he killing all those innocent creatures?"Asked fluttershy. "I don't think they're innocent."said twilight as a creeper approached them. "Hssssssssss."it said about to explode when Apple Jack bucked its head off, effectively killing it. "Nice job."said Kevin. "Follow me, my house isn't far from here."he said. "Wow!"said the ponies in unison. "Can I stay on the top?"Asked Rainbow Dash. "If you want to get struck by lightning and catch fire, be my guest."said Kevin. They all got in the elevator and waited a second, and got out. How many doors are there?"Asked Pinkie Pie. "In all, 306 floors."replied Kevin. "Come in."said Kevin. They all followed him in. "Hey sky, guess what I got." "Butter?" "Nope."said Kevin. "Potatoes, feathers, rotten flesh, and carrots from zombies and retarded squids, string from spiders, gunpowder and music discs from creepers, bows, arrows, and bones from skeletons,and ender pearls from endermen."said Kevin. "Nice."said sky.

* * *

Derpy pov:

* * *

"Are there any muffins here?"I asked. "Nope, there's pie, cake, and cookies, we have to wait for the next update."said Kevin. "Oh."I said.

* * *

**A/N: Another long chapter for you. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sky pov:

* * *

"Squid. Squid. Squid. Squid. Squid. Squid."said the hundreds of squids as they were swimming around me. "Sky help me."said Dawn. I was surrounded by the creatures. "Sky!"Yelled the leader . "We will kill Dawn, break you, kill you, destroy sky army, and rule the world."he yelled. "You would never."I said. "Watch me."it said. "Come at me bro."he said. I ran through the squids , stabbing them, slashing them, then an arrow went through my chest. I tried to yell but couldn't, for my lung was pierced and blood was pouring from my mouth. I got up and killed every one of them until one was left, the leader. "I stabbed him and my sword broke and arrows went in my heart, my lungs, my neck, my head, and my stomach. A sword went through my amulet, breaking it. "Sky!"Yelled my fiance. Derpollous went to her and cut her. "Sky, help me please!"she begged. Then he shot her. That was the last straw. I got up out of the pool of blood that had formed around me. Derpollous saw me and tried to cut my head off, but I caught the blade with my hand. "Nobody fucks with sky army."I said. I stabbed him through the face with his own sword. He fell to the ground dead. I ran over to Dawn. "Dawn, please hold on."I said. "Sky I love you, it hurts so bad."She said. "I know it does baby, just please hold on."I said. She sighed and she was gone. "Goodbye, friend."I said as I fell to the ground and bled out. "Aaaaarggggghhhhh!"I yelled waking up. "Sky you alright?"Asked a purple Horse. "I must be seeing things."I said. "Sky, these are our visitors, pinkie, twilight, rarity,derpy, spike, Apple Jack, rainbow dash, and fluttershy."he said. "What time is it?"I asked. "12:00 PM." Said Kevin. "Shit! I'm late for the assembly!"I exclaimed.

* * *

Time skip...

* * *

Fluttershy pov:

* * *

"Now Kevin here has killed over 9000 squids with his fists alone."said sky. "What! He killed innocent creatures!"I said. "You think they're innocent?!"said sky. "Yes."I said. Do you know what they'd do if they their hands on you?" "They'd beat you, rape you, and use you as a slave, and yell at you viciously."he said. "Squids would never do that to me."I replied. "That is in equestria, in minecraft, they will kill you."he said. "I must fight them?"I said confused. "Yes. It's the right thing to do."Sky said. "I shall do what I must to those poor innocent creatures." I said.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I'm sorry for the wait, I was attacked by the squidiest of squidiness, besides squids, school. Bye!**


End file.
